Shiver
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Takes place after the Finale, companion to my story 'Cabin Fever' "It's not funny!" Scott only responded by laughing harder at his dripping wet lover. Slash if you didn't know, second chapter added, smut warning.
1. Chapter 1

So here's another donation to the TDI slash community. Whenever I watch it, I can't help but feel that Chris is gay but that _may _be my inner fangirl acting up, emphasize on the may.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, then Noah would have more screen time…

888

Scott smiled as he started taking apart his camera to put away in its case, glancing up at the full moon above and the wisps of smoke from the bonfire obscuring its silvery shiny-fabulousness. Yeah, shiny-fabulousness is a word, look it up.

He opened the spongy lined box (one of many) that held all the company's precious equipment. Another reason some interns had 'accidents', they broke equipment. You break it, you pay for it. With your life! Mwahaha, maybe Scott shouldn't have had that Red Bull earlier…

Scott smirked as he got the camera and tripod safely tucked away and heard a squelching sound coming his way. He kept his head down and snorted when wet shoes came into his line of vision.

Scott bit a finger to keep from giggling as he lifted his head, gaze sweeping up green cargoes clinging to muscled legs and blue shirt dragged down by water weight that looked to be more of a hindrance than comfortable and finally dark hair, dripping into the peeved expression of one Chris MacLean.

Scott couldn't help it.

He burst out laughing, grabbing his gut and falling onto the grass.

Chris clenched his fists and glared at his supposed-to-be-supportive lover.

"It's not funny dude!"

Scott replied with more laughter.

"It's not funny!" Chris argued again, trying to flip wet hair out of his eyes but it only fell back with a wet slap. Scott was going to die of laughter now.

Chris crossed his arms, blinking water out of his eyes and deciding not to care how squishy his shoes were anymore.

Scott wiped tears from his eyes and sat up, still giggling but not laughing outrageously.

"It is a little funny Chrissy," he covered his mouth as another giggle escaped and Chris' glare increased.

"My hair is ruined!" Scott immediately stopped his laugh fest to roll his eyes at his lover's narcissisms.

"You completely deserved it after the way you've treated these kids," Scott stood, dusting off his pink capris and white t-shirt, silently giving the campers major kudos for throwing Chris in the lake. It had made his day that's for sure.

"They didn't have to throw me in! And you're the one who came up with the eagle egg part of the challenge!" Chris exclaimed and Scott smiled, letting a chuckle out, he'd been waiting to laugh ever since they had started carrying the host down the dock.

"You deserved it and what I did or did not suggest is totally unimportant," the cameraman said, picking up his equipment and carrying it towards the manager who took care of all the technical stuff.

Chris followed; his shoes still making that squelching noise that made Scott want to burst out in a fresh peal of laughter.

The host opened his mouth to say something as Scott handed his stuff to one of the guy's whose unofficial title was pack mule but the blond cut him off.

"You get no right to complain, you've been on cloud nine since this show started, being thrown in the lake is the least they could do and plus, it made me happy and isn't that what matters?" Scott blinked innocently at his boyfriend, smiling adorably, making the taller man smirk.

"Wouldn't you rather see me wet in a different sense?" Chris asked, instantly forgetting about his anger as his hormones kicked in.

Scott smiled, pressing up against his beloved host, making his own shirt get wet which resulted in Chris licking his lips.

Yay for wet white t-shirts on sexy boyfriends.

"You know, actually I would. And you should get a bath soon because that lake water can't be sanitary and we wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Chris put an arm over one of the blonde's shoulders.

"Would a certain fairy be joining me for this bath?" he asked silkily and Scott was once again surprised at the amount of will power he apparently possessed, the fact that he hadn't jumped Chris on sight after seeing him dripping wet was amazing.

"I'm not a fairy," Scott pouted childishly and Chris lifted his chin with a finger to meet a brown-eyed gaze.

"The purple eyeliner disagrees babe," Chris said, overlooking that he shouldn't be teasing his lover and should be instead getting him flirty and aroused again.

"But who bought me the eyeliner because he thought it was alluring?" Scott answered with a smirk and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I did and I do think it's really sexy," he pulled the blond closer, neither noticing how wet the host was anymore.

"Really? How sexy?" Scott giggled and batted his eyes jokingly. Chris just countered with a kiss.

Scott sighed and reached up to run his fingers through Chris' hair before remembering it was wet. He pulled back.

"Now about that bath," he said and Chris' frown at the broken kiss turned into a smile.

"My original question still stands, will a certain someone be joining me for it?" Scott looked down at his now damp clothes after being pulled as close as physically possible by a possessive Chris and smiled.

"Well, it seems I need to wash off that dirty lake water too so I think the answer is yes."

"As long as you promise not to laugh anymore about me getting tossed in the lake," Chris glared playfully and Scott smiled.

"I promise nothing," he said, fully intending to get a copy of this episode so he could watch the boyfriend torture over and over again.

Chris growled, kissing Scott quickly before pulling his lover in the direction of the Jet Ski that could take them to their state-of-the-art cabin, far away from this crappy camp and any naive ears that could be scandalized by any acts the couple may perform.

Scott laced his fingers with Chris' about to whisper his plans for this bath in the host's ear when he felt someone's gaze on them. He turned, make those 22 gazes on them.

The entire cast of campers was staring at the couple; some were subtle about their gawking but most seemed to be a deer in the headlights, eyes glued on the men's locked hands.

Scott noticed Owen and Justin watching him in disappointment -pervs, he wasn't interested in kids- and Izzy nodding like she knew all along, creepy girl that one.

Scott stopping jolted Chris out of his lust-induced mission of getting to the cabin as swiftly as possible and he followed his lover's eyes to the campers.

He instantly reacted by pulling Scott against him, he was way too overprotective for his own good, not that Scott minded though.

Scott blushed and looked away from the burning gazes, burying his face in Chris' damp shirt.

He felt Chris chuckle and looked up to see what the confident man would say, probably something scandalous to further scar these poor teens.

"Well campers have fun at your party, but I've got a little party of my own to go to," he grinned and Scott giggled, putting an arm around the host's neck.

"Right babe?" Chris looked down at Scott who glanced at the campers and took satisfaction in their shocked expressions.

"A party now is it? I thought it was gonna be a romantic evening of torrid gay sex?" Scott grinned and Chris grinned even wider.

"That's my kind of party," he shrugged and leaned down to kiss the blond, Scott's knees felt like buckling.

The kiss grew more heated and Scott, always the more sensible one, pulled back, jerking his head towards a group of horrified adolescents and Chris growled again, grabbing Scott and tossing him over his shoulder, carrying him towards their escape vehicle, Scott laughing all the while.

Scott looked back at the beach where the bonfire looked like the flame on a lighter, "I think Izzy and Katie and Sadie are going to become the newest members of your fan club," he smirked as he leaned against Chris' back, feeling the shudder go down his lover's spine, though from the cold air or the thought of Izzy in his fan club, he wasn't sure.

Chris' grip on the handles of the Jet Ski slackened as he looked back at Scott.

"Only one person in my fan club that I care about," Scott smiled, knowing it wasn't true. Chris read his fan mail religiously, anything to stroke his oversized ego.

"Speed this bucket of bolts up, love," Scott pouted for good measure and instantaneously they were shooting across the water at top speed to their cabin. Chris was so easy.

Scott felt another shiver go down his lover's spine, the damp clothes and wind must be getting to him. Poor baby…

"We really need to get you out of these clothes," Scott said absently and Chris smirked.

"Couldn't agree more babes," he said sensually.

"Christopher!"

"Hey, do we have the fan at the cabin? I need to fix my hair too."

"Tell me again, _why_ do I love you?"

888

Ta da! Love it or hate it? This is what I came up with after watching the Finale because I, like Scott, couldn't stop laughing when Chris got thrown in the lake.

Please review and tell me if you like Scott because I love this pair and would love to write a holiday story with them but only if people would like to see it. Please tell me you do! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Because I thought it needed to be written, here's a continuation of Shiver since I don't like the way the first chapter ended. Yay for the smut! Enjoy.

888

Scott sighed as Chris kissed him hungrily against the door of the cabin, fumbling for the handle as the blond gripped at the nape of the host's neck. Chris deepened the kiss as he opened the door and the couple backed into the dark chalet. Scott gasped as his heel hit a bump in the rug and he fell backwards, pulling Chris down with him who managed to catch himself so as not to crush Scott.

Chris smiled and kissed his lover again, Scott happily complied and pulled Chris down on top of him.

Chris tried to ease his tongue into Scott's mouth but pulled back as the muscle was bitten lightly.

"You're still wet," Scott chided even though his eyes were half-lidded with lust. Chris sighed.

"Right, let's get me out of these clothes shall we?" he shuffled upright and helped Scott up too, leading the blond towards the bathroom.

Chris turned on the light above an expansive and deep porcelain tub and Scott sauntered over to turn on the water and plug the drain. He held a hand under the stream of water until he got it to the perfect temperature then turned to get some soap when he was met by an amazing sight.

Chris was tugging off his damp clothes, having trouble since the clothes seemed determined to stick to his skin. His shirt was halfway over his head, muscles flexing as he pulled the material over his head and attempted to peel them from his arms.

Scott came over and ran his hands over Chris' arms sensually and tugged the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it aside so he could run his fingers over Chris' chest.

Chris smiled and let his hands wander down Scott's ribs to his hips where he gripped the hem of his shirt and swiftly yanked it over the blonde's head. Scott smirked as Chris pulled him closer, their bare chests touching; Scott rested his cheek against Chris' shoulder.

The dark-haired man kissed Scott's forehead tenderly before pulling back and starting on his belt. Scott smiled, grabbing a bottle of cinnamon scented soap and going to add some to the almost full tub. Foamy bubbles formed instantly and Scott giggled, he loved bubbles.

He quickly kicked off his flip flops and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and tossing them on top of Chris' clothes, soon adding his underwear to the pile and sliding into the tub, sighing at the warmth.

He rested his arms on the edge, putting his chin on his arms to watch Chris who made a big show of removing his boxers, Scott giving an appreciative whistle, before moving to join the blond.

The water rippled as Chris slipped in next to Scott and the smaller man, turned off the water before leaning back against Chris.

Chris' arms encircled his chest and he moved his legs so Scott was sitting between them comfortably.

"Feel better?" Scott asked softly, playing with Chris' fingers.

"A hot bath with you is way better than any lake," Chris said, sinking lower in the warm water and kissing Scott's shoulder.

"You still deserved it though," Scott smirked and Chris' hold around his chest tightened.

"Shut up dude."

"Make me _Christopher_."

Chris moved one hand to push Scott's head back so the host could properly shut up his fairy.

Scott immediately opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, melding his tongue against Chris'. Chris fisted a hand in Scott's hair while the other kept a firm grip on the cameraman's waist.

Scott turned so he was facing his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing impossibly closer, smirking as he earned a groan from Chris. Haha fangirls.

Chris shifted to get more comfortable but friction was against him and his body slipped, plunging both men under water.

Scott sat up, wiping hair and soap out of his eyes, blinking as Chris did the same.

They both smirked, "That's one way to wash your hair," Chris said and Scott nodded before moving forward to kiss and lick at some droplets sliding down Chris' neck. Chris cocked his head to give the blond better access and moved his hands up and down his lover's spine.

Scott shivered and continued his attentions on the host's neck, nipping a particular spot that he knew would turn Chris into a pile of jelly. Chris gasped at the bite and sank deeper in the water, pulling Scott close.

Scott ghosted his lips over Chris' skin back to his lips, kissing him tenderly.

They pulled apart when oxygen was needed, panting happily.

"I was right, this is my kind of party," Chris smiled and Scott rolled his eyes.

"So then, you should be thanking those kids for throwing you in!" he grinned at Chris' dazed look. "If they hadn't we probably would still be at that bonfire with them." Chris didn't seem happy to accept that fact.

"Well, either way I'd be kissing you," Chris smirked and Scott giggled.

"Those poor kids," Scott undeniably preferred kissing Chris here instead of at a campfire surrounded by strange teenagers.

Chris leaned in to kiss Scott softly and smiled.

"How much do you think we scared them back there?"

"Only moderately scarred for life," Scott shrugged, leaning against the host. He traced a finger along Chris' collarbone and looked at him through his lashes.

"So shall we move this to the bedroom?" he asked seductively and Chris smiled.

"Definitely, but won't we just get sweaty again?"

"Then we'll just have to take another bath won't we?" Scott smiled and Chris chuckled.

"Awesome," he whispered before pushing his lips against Scott's.

888

And there it is, sorry it's so short and not as in depth as it could be but I don't write lemons sorry. I hope you enjoyed the sweet sexiness and I promise I'll put up a Christmas fic of this couple; it's already half-written in my head. ^_^

Review please!


End file.
